Problem: Rewrite ${(4^{-11})^{3}}$ in the form ${4^n}$.
Explanation: ${ (4^{-11})^{3} = 4^{(-11)(3)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (4^{-11})^{3}} = 4^{-33}} $